


Yosef's HeartGold Nuzlocke

by JAMSDreamer



Series: Maldición Nuzlocke [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Characters are gonna die, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Nuzlocke Challenge, Silver's name in here is Piteru, multiple pokemon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAMSDreamer/pseuds/JAMSDreamer
Summary: Yosef Brun es un muchacho de Pueblo Primavera que escapó de casa para ser el mejor. Sin embargo, una Maldición le amenaza: La Maldición Nuzlocke. Esta matará a sus Pokémon, y él podría morir. Tiene dos opciones: Ser el mejor que habrá jamás o dejar los combates.Y no renunciará a los combates por nada del mundo.
Series: Maldición Nuzlocke [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952248





	1. Chapter 1

POV Yosef

Soy un ayudante del Profesor Elm, y tengo la habilidad de hablar con los Pokémon. Quiero decir, ¿qué más cosas deberías saber sobre mí para que empiece a narrar mi aventura?  
Bueno, vale, como empieza. A ver, soy un chico de 16 años llamado Yosef Buran que vive en Pueblo Primavera. Mi Pokémon inicial era un Cyndaquil llamado Kaiser, y podía hablar con los Pokémon. Un día, me llamaron al Laboratorio. Yo me fui sin avisar a mi madre, puesto que no nos llevábamos bien. PokéGear en mano, me encaminé al Laboratorio, encontrándome con mi mejor amiga, Lira.

—¡Hola, Yosef!—Me saludó ella, feliz.

—Hola—dije yo, contento.

Kaiser me miró en aquella ocasión, petulante.

—¿Es tu novia?—preguntó, picajoso.

—¿Qué? ¡No!—dije yo, fastidiado.

En el Laboratorio, el Profesor Elm me esperaba con un encargo peculiar: Ir a por un Huevo descubierto por el Señor Pokémon.

Crucé las Rutas 29, 30 y 31 hasta llegar a la casa del Señor Pokémon, donde me entregaron el Huevo, y conocí al Profesor Oak, que me dió una PokéDex. Kaiser aprendió Pantallahumo y Ascuas por el camino.

Entonces, cuando me iba a caminar a casa, me llamó el Profesor Elm. Se veía agitado, y me pedía que volviera. Ahora mismo estoy de camino a Ciudad Cerezo. Me pierdo por las calles luminosas de la ciudad, hasta llegar al acceso a la Ruta 29, donde me cruzo con un tipejo pelirrojo.

—Tú eres el ayudante del Profesor Elm, quien obtuvo su primer Pokémon en el Laboratorio, ¿no es así?—pregunta el muchacho.

—Sí—Asiento, con curiosidad. ¿Quién era aquel tío?

—Vaya desperdicio dárselo a alguien tan enclenque como tú—dice, recorriéndome arriba-abajo con la mirada.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso ofende!—Me quejo audiblemente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta que te diga verdades?—pregunta, sacando una Pokéball de modo amenazador—No me dejas alternativa... Yo también tengo un buen Pokémon. Entenderás lo que quiero decir.  
De ahí saca al Totodile de Elm.

—Espera, ¿¡qué!?—grito, mientras que Cyndaquil va a luchar, dudoso—¿De dónde obtuviste ese Pokémon?

El chico calla. Yo frunzo el ceño... y de repente algo en la mano izquierda me pica. Una marca de una PokéBall con huesos aparece en el dorso de mi mano. No le doy importancia.

—¡Usa Placaje!—ordeno. Kaiser obedece.

—¡Arañazo!—contesta el pelirrojo, agresivamente, tras recibir el golpe.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto. El Cyndaquil asiente—Muy bien... ¡Usa Malicioso!

El ataque bajó las defensas del Totodile, pero el muchacho no se rinde.

—¡Arañazo!—grita. Esta vez, el ataque causa una herida sangrante en Cyndaquil, y yo grito también, porque el dorso de mi mano pica, pica como un demonio—¿Hm?

—¡Placaje!—digo, quejándome de dolor. El ataque termina debilitando a Totodile, y el chico frunce el ceño.

—¿Feliz de haber ganado?—pregunta, gruñendo.

—¿Quién eres tú?—exijo, tomando a Cyndaquil en brazos mientras se aqueja del arañazo en la cara.

El muchacho sonríe, arrogante.

—Soy el Entrenador más fuerte del mundo—dice el chico, empujándome. Algo se cae, y yo lo cojo.

—¡Dame eso!—Me lo quita de las manos: Es su Ficha de Entrenador—¿Has visto mi nombre?

Yo no contesto, pero se me ha quedado grabado en las retinas: Piteru.

Cuando estoy seguro de que no lo voy a ver, vuelvo al Centro Pokémon para que atiendan la herida de Kaiser. La Enfermera Joy se consterna durante un momento, porque este tipo de heridas no es normal, pero determina que digo la verdad cuando le cuento lo que le ocurrió, y lo sana. De ahí, sólo queda una cicatriz al lado del ojo.

—¡Qué rabia no habérselo podido devolver!—Se queja Kaiser, enfadado.

Cruzamos enseguida la ruta 29, y llegamos al Laboratorio Pokémon... que está acordonado por la policía. Ahí, Elm se acerca a mí.

—¡Es terrible...! ¡Me han robado a Totodile!—Entonces, algo hace flash en mi cabeza.

—¡El pelirrojo robó a Totodile!—musito, viendo de repente a un poli.

—¿Te enfrentaste a él? ¿Cómo se llama?—pregunta el policía, de rostro muy anodino.

—Piteru—digo, frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces, hablo con Elm sobre el Huevo, dándoselo, y Elm me dice algo que me descoloca.

—Deberías desafiar a los gimnasios. Se te da bien—dice, como si pudiera hacerlo.

—Mamá nunca me dejaría—susurro, mirando a otro lado... Eso es verdad: Mamá, tal y como es, nunca me dejaría. Yo soy su hijo listo, un científico. Seguramente no quiere que me dedique al entrenamiento Pokémon, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido a Trianna...

Pero esa es otra historia que no quiero contar.

—Bueno, nos vemos mañana—dice Elm.

Yo me vuelvo a casa, donde mamá me grita por correr riesgos innecesarios, y Kaiser y yo nos vamos a mi cuarto a dormir.

—¿Sabes? Podríamos escaparnos—dice Kaiser, por la noche, cuando yo tengo el pijama puesto. Yo lo miro fijamente—Podríamos escaparnos mañana, con la excusa de recuperar a Totodile de las garras de Piteru.

¿Podría hacerlo?, me pregunto, reflexionando encima de la cama. Entonces pienso en el futuro que mi madre tiene pensado para mí. Es un futuro brillante: Soy un científico reconocido que estudia a los Pokémon y mira a ese idiota que robó al Totodile convertirse en Campeón. Un acceso de rabia recorre mi rostro, preparo mis cosas, me pongo mi ropa y abro la ventana.

—No vamos a escaparnos mañana: Nos escapamos esta noche—digo, furioso.

Y así es como comienzo mi aventura Pokémon.


	2. La Torre Bellsprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosef y sus Pokémon se enfrentan a la Torre Bellsprout y Yosef aprende sobre la marca en su mano.

POV Yosef

Me despierto pronto en la mañana, cerca de Kaiser y Savvy. Savvy es el Hoothoot que atrapé cuando me escapé anoche. Estoy en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Cerezo, y es por la mañana temprano. Miro el mapa para ver el gimnasio más cercano. Es el de Ciudad Malva.

—¿Vamos a Ciudad Malva?—pregunto a mis Pokémon, sonriendo.

—¡Claro!—asintió Kaiser, sonriendo con confianza

—Supongo que podríamos—dice Savvy, más tímida—¿Pero por qué?

—Bueno, es que hay un gimnasio ahí, y mi objetivo es convertirme en el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon—digo, con decisión.

Recorremos Ciudad Cerezo hasta llegar a la Ruta 30, donde encuentro una Caterpie hembra siendo acosada por unos Pidgeys. Yo frunzo el ceño, apretando los puños.

—¡Menudos acosadores!—dice Savvy, yendo corriendo a enfrentarse a los Pidgeys. La Caterpie me mira, y va a toda la velocidad que pudo hacia mí.

—¡Por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame!—dice la Caterpie—¡M-me llamo Dolly!

He tenido una súbita idea. Saco una de las PokéBalls que compré anoche. He pensado en que podría capturar a Dolly para salvarla de los Pidgeys. Dolly mira la PokéBall con ojitos brillantes.

—¿Me vas a capturar?—pregunta, con emoción.

—¡Sip!—digo, sonriendo, atrapándola.

Savvy y Kaiser derrotan a los Pidgeys, y cuando estamos a salvo, saco a Dolly de la PokéBall para que se una al resto.

—¡Hola, Dolly!—dice Kaiser—¡Yo soy Kaiser, y ella es Savvy!

—¡Holiii!—dice Dolly—¿Vamos a hacernos más fuertes?  
Yo miro cómo se relacionan mis Pokémon, y les silbo para que me sigan. Seguimos caminando por la Ruta 30, hasta que me encuentro con varios Entrenadores. Chano, Juan… Savvy aprende Picotazo, y Dolly crece muy rápido y se vuelve fuerte con rapidez, hasta que brilla y evoluciona en… ¡Metapod! Con más confianza, sigo avanzando hasta llegar a la Ruta 31, donde me esperaría una sorpresa: Un Pidgey practicaba movimientos cerca contra un árbol, arañándolo y todo. Yo me quedo esperando con paciencia, hasta que el Pidgey me nota. Este se gira, y me mira con atención. Entonces decide que puede acercarse.

—¡Saludos!—dice el Pidgey, con un evidente orgullo en la voz—No he podido evitar fijarme que eres un Entrenador con un aura peculiar.

—¿Sí?—pregunto, sonriendo—Vaya, me halagas.

—Entrenador, ¿qué haces?—pregunta Savvy—Estamos casi llegando al primer gimnasio, ¿no?

—¿Gimnasio?—pregunta el Pidgey—Vaya, vaya… resulta que mi hermano mayor es un Pokémon en el gimnasio de la ciudad de aquí al lado, ¿sabes? Me gustaría enfrentarme a él.

—¿Ah, sí?—pregunto, sonriendo.

—He tenido una idea, muchacho. Tú me atrapas, y me dejas luchar contra mi hermano. ¿Qué te parece?—preguntó el Pidgey. Yo agarro la Pokéball y asiento, sonriendo—Muy bien… Mi nombre es Abba.

Tras capturar a Abba, llegamos a Ciudad Malva, encontrándonos con mi amiga Lira.

—¡Yosef! ¿Qué tal estás?—pregunta, preocupada—Todos en Pueblo Primavera estábamos preocupados por ti, tu madre no está muy contenta con que te escaparas.

—Ah—digo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando a otra parte—No habrás venido para traerme de vuelta, ¿no?

—No—dice Lira, sonriendo tristemente—Sólo quiero… desearte suerte con tu viaje, y darte esto.

Me entrega una Cámara Lucha. Yo miro a Lira, interrogante.  
—Bueno… es que hay una subida en las estadísticas de robo de Pokémon, así que te recomiendo que grabes todos los combates que puedas. También… también he incluído un vídeo que hicimos cuando éramos pequeños y Trianna aún…—Se ahoga con la palabra, pero yo sé lo que quiere decir exactamente.

—Bueno, pues nos vemos, Lira—digo, sonriendo. Me doy la vuelta, y silbo a mis Pokémon para que me sigan.

En Ciudad Malva, lo primero que hacemos es buscar el Centro Pokémon y yo dejo a mis Pokémon ahí para que descansen. Mientras, lo que hago es buscar la Tienda Pokémon para comprar cosillas, porque estoy falto. Compro Pociones en la Tienda, y me doy cuenta que voy un poco corto de dinero. Espero sinceramente que haya Entrenadores con los que luchar. De repente, recibo una llamada por el PokéGear. Miro el nombre, a ver si es mi madre, pero no. Es el Profesor Elm. Yo le contesto.

—¿Yosef?—pregunta, con timidez—Aunque te hayas escapado de casa… Sigo pudiendo contar contigo, ¿no?

—Ah—digo, dudando. Entonces, tomo una decisión—Por supuesto. Para lo que necesite.

—Gracias—Entonces cuelga. Yo me guardo el PokéGear, suspirando. Entonces, me salgo de la Tienda, y voy al Centro Pokémon a recuperar a mis Pokémon.

—Gracias por venir aquí—dice la enfermera de forma mecánica.

—¿Qué haremos ahora?—pregunta Kaiser, dudando.

—Vamos… ¿al gimnasio?—pregunto, sonriendo.

Aunque Abba gruñe, no muy conforme (Supongo que porque no ha entrenado nada desde que le capturé), vamos al Gimnasio, donde nos enteramos que hay un requisito para entrar.

—El líder no acepta a nadie que no haya superado la prueba de la Torre Bellsprout—dice el encargado con voz nasal.

—¿En serio?—pregunto, sin creérmelo—Bueno, venga. Iremos a superar ese desafío entonces.

Vamos a la Torre Bellsprout, donde nos enfrentamos a varios monjes que se especializan en Bellsprout. Ahí Abba entrena considerablemente, puesto que Bellsprout es un Pokémon un tanto débil, y Kaiser incluso aprende Ataque Rápido. En la parte de arriba, tras derrotar a un Monje, ¡Kaiser evoluciona a Quilava! Justo después, me encuentro un Rattata que está impaciente por luchar. Yo me acerco a él con delicadeza.

—Hey—digo, sonriendo—¿Quieres entrar en mi equipo?

El Rattata me mira, sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto!—dice, sonriendo—Mi nombre es Matt.

Tras capturar a Matt y llegar hacia el anciano, veo que ese maldito de Piteru está ahí, habiéndolo derrotado.

—Los Pokémon no son armas de guerra, muchacho, debes tratarlos con cariño—dice el anciano.

—Pfff, tú eres mucho hablar y poco luchar. ¿Tratar a los Pokémon con cariño? ¡Venga ya! Si te he derrotado, mi odio a los Pokémon débiles, a los pusilánimes, es mejor que tu “amor incondicional”—  
Entonces, usa una Cuerda Huída y sale de ahí. Yo me acerco, y el anciano me saluda.

—Un maldecido con la Maldición Nuzlocke, por lo que veo—dice al verme. Yo me quedo un poco estupefacto: ¿Maldición Nuzlocke?—Chico, tengo que advertirte. Tienes una Maldición que matará a los Pokémon que entrenes si estos caen derrotados. Si tú mismo eres derrotado… bueno, el destino no será amable contigo.

Yo me quedo quieto, sin poder reaccionar. ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Que esto es mortal? No me lo creo.

—Si no te lo crees… ¡luchemos!—exclama, sacando a un Bellsprout de su PokéBall—¡Nunca me he contenido, aún cuando mi oponente sufre esa horrenda maldición!

—¡Adelante, Kaiser!—digo, sacando a combatir a Kaiser. El Quilava sonríe, confiado—¡Ascuas!

El Bellsprout es derrotado, y el Anciano saca a su HootHoot.

—¡Cambio!—Kaiser viene a mi espalda, y Abba viene—¡Vamos, Abba!

—¡Ganaré este combate sí o sí!—dice Abba, confiado.

El combate, de hecho, es bastante reñido. En un momento dado, un Picotazo de Hoothoot causa una herida en el pecho a Abba, y la mano me duele. Ese tatuaje, el de la Pokéball con huesos, otra vez Abba y Hoothoot intercambian golpes sin cesar.

—¡Hipnosis!—dice el Anciano. Hoothoot duerme a Abba, el cual cae rendido.

—¡No, Abba!—De mi Mochila saco algo que me había equipado en casa: ¡Una Baya Atania! Se la doy de comer, pero Abba recibe un ataque de Hoothoot.

—¡Mira que dormirme!—dijo Abba—¡Ya verás, demonio emplumado!

—¡Eyyy!—Savvy se queja. Después de todo, son de la misma especie.

El intercambio de golpes continúa, el Hoothoot del Anciano está muy débil. Yo aprovecho esto para hacerle el golpe de gracia.

—¡Abba! ¡Usa Tornado!—digo, para humillar a ese anciano que había amenazado con matarme.

El Hoothoot queda derrotado, pero el Anciano tiene otros planes.

—¡No he perdido todavía! ¡Bellsprout, al ataque!—grita, sacando a su último Pokémon.

—¡Abba, vuelve aquí y descansa!—ordeno—¡Vamos, Dolly!

La Metapod sale a luchar, y se enfrenta a Bellsprout.

—¡Ya verás!—dice la Metapod, confiada—¡Te derrotaré!

Entre Látigos Cepa de Bellsprout y Placajes de Dolly, el ganador resulta ser… ¡Dolly!

—Ah, excelente—dice el Anciano, sacando una MT—Te hago entrega de la MT Destello. El ataque sirve para alumbrar en caminos oscuros, y también para deslumbrar al rival. También podrás enfrentarte a Pegaso.

Yo agarro una Cuerda Huída que hay por el suelo… y tanto mis Pokémon como yo salimos de la Torre Bellsprout. Se ha hecho de noche, así que vamos al Centro Pokémon a descansar. En el cuarto del Centro Pokémon, miro con fijeza el dorso de mi mano mientras estoy sentado en la cama, y suspiro. Con la herida de Abba, que dejará cicatriz, me empezó a doler el jodido tatuaje… Ojalá supiera por qué lo tengo. Recapacito las palabras del Anciano… Una maldición, ¿eh? ¿Lo sabrán mis Pokémon? ¿Por qué querrán estar conmigo si lo saben? Me está entrando sueño, así que me quedo en ropa interior y me voy a la cama.


	3. La Maldición

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una muerte súbita sacude al equipo de Yosef, mientras que el Entrenador se enfrenta a Pegaso.

POV: Kaiser

Yo me despierto queriendo comer algo picante. Despierto a mi Entrenador para que me dé de comer. Él me mira de forma asesina, pero suspira. Se ve que mis compañeros se despiertan por el olor de la comida Pokémon. Savvy y Abba se miran mutuamente: Habían estado durmiendo juntitos, y Dolly y Mat silban, riéndose un poco. Abba gira la cabeza, avergonzado.

—N-no digáis nada—dice Abba, sonrojándose.

—¡N-no somos pareja!—dijo Savvy, sonrojándose también.

Yo les sonrío. Yosef nos observa, con una sonrisa alegre, aunque sus ojos son un poco tristes. Supongo que es por su historia… Una cosa me extraña, sin embargo. ¿Quién es Trianna?

—Perdona, Entrenador…—digo, algo tímido—¿Quién es Trianna, y qué le pasó?

La mirada de Yosef se vuelve triste, y su boca comienza a temblar. No sé quién es, pero parece que le duele mucho.

—Mi hermana—dice simplemente. El ambiente jocoso muere cuando comprendemos todos qué le pasó a aquella joven—No me gusta hablar de ello.

(…)

POV Yosef

Después de que me pongo en un mal rollo, me siento en la cama del cuarto del Centro Pokémon y saco la Cámara Lucha. Hay un vídeo, y lo reproduzco en bucle: Es el combate de Trianna, mi hermana mayor, contra el Campeón Lance de hace un año. Ella perdió, pero fue un combate muy interesante. Sin embargo, un poco después, tuvo un accidente en el Monte Plateado, y la perdimos. No hemos encontrado aún su cuerpo, pero su PokéGear no da respuesta. Decido salirme de ese mal rollo, y me levanto, cogiendo mi ropa para vestirme.

—¡Vamos al Gimnasio!—digo, decidido. Los Pokémon se animan, y yo me empujo a sonreír. Después de todo… ¿cómo de mal va a salir? Salimos del Centro Pokémon y caminamos hasta el gimnasio, ascendiendo hasta los cielos y enfrentándonos a varios Speraows y Pidgeys. Entonces, llegamos hasta el líder.

—Saludos, Aspirante—dice Pegaso, seguro de sí mismo—¿Estás seguro de que quieres enfrentarte a mí?

—¡Conseguiré tu Medalla!—declaro—¡Junto a mis Pokémon!

—Muy bien… usando los Pokémon que heredé de mi padre, yo, Pegaso, ¡acepto tu desafío!—Y así comienza la batalla—¡Pidgey, adelante!

—¡Vamos, Abba!—digo, mientras mi Pidgey sale a combatir.

—¡Vamos allá!—dice Abba.

Pegaso ordena varias veces a su Pidgey que use Ataque Arena… ¡pero mi Pidgey, Abba, no es afectado por esa clase de Movimientos, y va debilitando al Pidgey enemigo!

—¡Usa Placaje una última vez!—ordeno, decidido.

—¡A la orden!—dice Abba, confiado en que ganará.

Placaje se vuelve muy rápido, y me doy cuenta que Abba ha aprendido Ataque Rápido. Pidgey es derrotado, y Abba siente su confianza crecer.

—¡No se ha acabado todo! ¡Adelante, Pidgeotto!—dice Pegaso.

—¡Vamos!—grita el Pidgeotto.

—Ah… ¡hermano!—dice Abba, sonriendo con emoción—¡Estupendo, podré derrotar a mi hermano!

Sin embargo, se ve cansado…

—¡Vamos allá!—Abba usa Ataque Rápido mientras que el Pidgeotto usa Placaje… 

Eventualmente, los dos llegan a estar muy cansados, así que dudo en qué hacer. Sin embargo, Pidgeotto sonríe cuando Pegaso le da una orden particular.

—¡Usa Respiro!—ordena Pegaso.

¡De repente, Pidgeotto ya no está tan cansado! Abba se pone excesivamente nervioso, está sudando mares.

—Oh, no, no, no, no… No puedo perder contra él, ahora no…—susurra, para luego gritarme—¡Cámbiame por alguien y cúrame!

—¡A-a la orden!—digo, retirándolo—¡Vamos, Dolly!

Sin embargo, un Tornado supereficaz la derrota… un latido en mi corazón se hace notar. De repente, Dolly no se mueve, no se está moviendo un poquito, de hecho, hasta el árbitro se está preocupando, mientras que mi mano comienza a doler como mil demonios. Me veo rodeado de nubes doradas, y Dolly me está persiguiendo… Sin embargo, no es la Dolly colorida que yo conozco, es un espíritu, un espíritu muerto… Grito sin poder evitarlo, y vuelvo a la realidad al tropezar conmigo mismo.

—¡Dolly, regresa!—ordeno—Sin embargo, la PokéBall no reconoce a Dolly como un Pokémon—¿Qué pasa?

—Imposible… ¡no, es imposible!—grita Pegaso, completamente asustado. Yo no lo entiendo—¡L-lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—¿Qué pasa?—No lo entiendo… no lo quiero entender. Las palabras del anciano sobre la Maldición Nuzlocke, que yo me tomé a risa, resuenan en mi cabeza. Parece que a Kaiser y a Abba también, porque ellos chillan, desesperados. Pidgeotto mira a la Metapod, confuso.

—¡Metapod ha muerto!—dice el árbitro—¡Se le dará al Entrenador un tiempo para enterrarlo en el Cementerio del gimnasio tras el combate!

—No… ¡no puede haber muerto!—Lo quiero negar, pero la verdad es…

—¡Aspirante! ¿Quiere retirarse?—pregunta el árbitro.

Algo me quema en mi interior… no puedo huír y dejar que Dolly haya muerto en vano. Tampoco puedo permitirme perder este combate, no sólo por el resto de mis Pokémon, sino por mi propia vida. Si pierdo este combate perderé la vida, si pierdo cualquier combate en realidad. Mi mirada se enciende con determinación ardiente.

—No, quiero seguir luchando—Acuno el cadáver de Dolly con suavidad y la aparto, para enterrarla en un lugar digno cuando tenga la oportunidad—Sacaré a Kaiser.

—Vamos…—susurró Kaiser, tembloroso y con miedo.

—¡Kaiser, usa Ascuas!—ordeno.

El intercambio de movimientos dura poco, y el Pidgeotto cae, haciéndome ganar el primer combate de Gimnasio.

—Te… te has ganado la Medalla Cefiro, Aspirante—dice Pegaso, entregándomela. Yo la acepto, sombrío—Vamos con el funeral, ¿vale?

Enterramos a Dolly en una sección del Gimnasio que es un cementerio… que está casi vacío: No es normal que un Pokémon muera durante el combate. Pegaso se fija en mi mano, y me señala la marca, sorprendido.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunta, con curiosidad.

Yo escondo la mano, avergonzado de la prueba de que esto no es una eventualidad y que volverá a pasar, y pronto.

—Nada—digo, avergonzado—Una marca de nacimiento.

Mis mentiras nunca fueron tan amargas, porque el dolor que produjo en mi marca la muerte de Dolly fue real.

—Por cierto… probablemente comience a entrenar a Pidgeotto para convertirlo en mi nuevo Pokémon principal—dice Pegaso, sacando a Pidgeotto de su PokéBall.

—Joshua, nos vemos algún día—dice Abba al Pidgeotto—Ya no tengo intención de superarte: Tengo intención de ayudar a Yosef a ser Campeón para que Dolly no muera en vano.

A la salida del Centro Pokémon, el Profesor Elm me llama.

—¡Yosef, hola!—dice en el teléfono.

—Hola—digo, sombrío.

—Uy, qué mala voz. Mira, quería llamarte porque he enviado a mi ayudante para que te dé algo que tenías que tener, ¿vale?—pregunta Elm.

—Vaaaale…—digo, algo confuso.

—¡Ve a la Tienda Pokémon de Ciudad Malva cuando puedas!—dice Elm.

Primero, voy al Centro Pokémon a curar las heridas de Abba y de Kaiser. Mientras, con Savvy y con Matt en el equipo, voy a la Tienda Pokémon, donde veo al Ayudante.

—Ah, ¡Yosef! ¡Toma esto de parte del Profesor Elm!—exclama.

Es un Huevo Pokémon… ¡es el Huevo Pokémon que yo le di a Elm!

—Queremos que lo hagas eclosionar y que lo críes, ¿vale?—preguntó el Ayudante.

Yo asiento, silencioso. No quiero que se me noten las lágrimas.

Al salir de la Tienda a por Kaiser y Abba, una mujer se cruza conmigo. Va maquillada, y lleva un Kimono.

—¡Oh, ese Huevo…!—dice, para luego mirarme y sonreír sibilinamente y reír—Comprendo, así que fue de las manos del Señor Pokémon a las de Elm, y de las de Elm a las tuyas.

No sé por qué, pero me siento como movido por una brisa tenue cerca de esa mujer. Sencillamente exuda un aura que soy incapaz de soportar… es pura fuerza.

—Este Huevo es extremadamente importante—Me dice, sonriendo—Cuidadlo con tesón. ¿Puedo confiar en que lo haréis?

—¿Quién eres?—soy por fin capaz de preguntar.

—No me defraudéis—dice la mujer, sonriendo sin responder a mi pregunta y yéndose de ahí. Yo vuelvo al Centro Pokémon y recojo a mi equipo ya curado, contándoles lo ocurrido.

—Vaya—comenta Kaiser—¿Quién sería esa mujer?

—Ni idea… voy a ver cuál es la ciudad más próxima desde aquí—consulto el Mapa del PokéGear, y lo veo—¡Ciudad Trigal!

—Pues a esa iremos—declara Abba—Seremos los mejores del mundo.

—Y que lo digas. ¡Los mejores!—digo, recuperando mi emoción.

Y así, alcanzo otro hito en mi viaje.


	4. Yuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosef captura a un Unown, y explora su camino hasta llegar a Pueblo Azalea. Mientras, captura otros dos Pokémon.

POV Yosef

Llegamos a la Ruta 36, donde un tipo nos regala la MO Golpe Roca a cambio de visitar las Ruinas Alfa. Yo la acepto, pero sigo con mi periplo… hasta que nos encontramos con un árbol que tiembla.

—¡Un árbol! Y no podemos cortarlo…—dice Matt, desanimado.

—¿Hay algún camino alternativo a Ciudad Trigal?—pregunta Savvy.

Miro el Mapa, y resulta que si voy a Pueblo Azalea, que tiene un Gimnasio, y de ahí cruzo al Encinar, podría llegar a Ciudad Trigal. Ademas, para llegar a la Ruta 32, si no quiero recorrerme Ciudad Malva otra vez, tengo que cruzar a las Ruinas Alfa. Me adentro en ellas, metiendo a mis Pokémon en sus PokéBalls, y descubro un puzzle. Lo resuelvo, tiene la forma de un Kabuto, un Pokémon prehistórico… Cuando lo resuelvo, una trampilla se abre y caigo hasta abajo, llamando la atención de un Científico.

—Es como si hubieras caído del cielo…—dice el tipo. 

—No me he muerto de milagro—digo, con el trasero dolorido—Resolví uno de los puzles, y caí aquí.

—¡Has resuelto el enigma de los grabados!—dice el científico, ilusionado—¡Impresionante!

—Tampoco fue nada—digo, enrojeciendo.  
—Un genio de la Arqueología como tú debería tener este bloc. Registra automáticamente la información cuando capturas un Unown—Me entrega un Bloc de Notas con la palabra “Unown” en la portada. Unown… me suena ese Pokémon. Son Pokémon con forma de letras. Muy misteriosos, de hecho. 

El Científico se va… y una presencia extraña se hace notar. La marca Nuzlocke se estremece. Siento que no estoy solo… Avanzo unos pasos, y me encuentro con un Unown. Decido atraparlo con una única PokéBall… ¡y ya! Lo saco de la PokéBall, y le hablo.

—¡Hola, chico!—digo, amigable.

—Aquel que tiene la Maldición ha hablado a Yuno. Yuno ha sido capturado por el Maldito—dice el Unown.

—¿Te llamas… Yuno?—pregunto, sonriente.

—Yuno no desea forjar lazos con el maldito, puesto que los días de Yuno terminarán el día en el que ya no sea necesario—dice Yuno. Yo me rindo con la criatura, puesto que no parece entrar en razón, y saco a los demás Pokémon, para ir a entrenar.

Curiosamente, el Poder Oculto de Unown parece ser muy eficaz contra los Bellsprout, y yo me pregunto qué tipo será específicamente. ¡Yuno es un Pokémon tan misterioso! En un momento dado, nos encontramos con un Wooper, un Pokémon distinto de Bellsprout, así que decido probar el Poder Oculto de Unown. No es muy eficaz… ¿será un Poder Oculto de Tipo Fuego?

Lucho contra varios adversarios mientras cruzo la Ruta 32. Por ejemplo, hay una chica llamada Lisi que me pide el número de PokéGear. Yo le digo que sí, confiando en que nunca me llamará… ja, a quién engaño. Chano lleva ya tres llamadas hoy, el muy pesado.

Entreno a Matt también en la Ruta, enseñándole Golpe Roca y Mordisco para ayudarnos durante la aventura. Lo enfrento con diversos Pokémon, pero no hay ninguno que me llame especialmente la atención. Tomy me llama, y le cojo el teléfono. Me dice que ha encontrado varios tipos de Bayas y que si quiero puedo ir a pedirle alguna. Ya, como si quisiera desandar tanto camino. No, gracias.

Contra un pescador adulto llamado Joserra al que le doy mi número para que me enseñe a pescar, Matt aprende Persecución… oh, vaya, hoy es el día de Matt, ¿eh? Aun así, me sigue picando el comportamiento de Yuno, indolente. Obedece mis órdenes, pero no interacciona con su equipo. Mientras, Kaiser es un lobo solitario, y Abba y Savvy pasan el tiempo sin combatir juntitos.

Eventualmente, llegamos a un Centro Pokémon donde poder reposar un poco mientras continuamos la aventura. Fuera del Centro Pokémon había un tío que decía vender Colaslowpoke a un millón de Pokécuartos… ¡anda a tomar por culo, vendedor! Veo en el Centro Pokémon una Caña Vieja tirada por ahí… ¿por qué no? Y hay un tío que regalaba Cebo Balls, PokéBalls creadas por César para los Pokémon pescados.

Fuera del Centro Pokémon, veo una manada de Rattatas abusones persiguiendo un Wooper indefenso.

—¡Apartad!—ordeno—¡Kaiser, Ascuas!

Mi Quilava aleja a todos esos Rattata, y yo me acerco al Wooper, sonriente.

—¿Qué hay?—pregunto, sonriendo.

—T-tú…—dice el Wooper, desanimado—Yo sólo quiero vivir una vida tranquila…

—Tranquilo. Te capturaré, e irás a un lugar muy bonito—Pienso en el Paraíso Virtual, un paraíso donde van todos los Pokémon que se depositan en el PC—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Jordan—dice el Wooper, siendo capturado.

Me enfrento a un seguidor de Pegaso, y me adentro a la Cueva Unión para ver si puedo llegar a Pueblo Azalea.

—Yo te ayudaré—dice Savvy, poniéndose la primera.

—Ten cuidado—suplica Abba, angustiado.

—Tranquilo, cariño—Yo sonrío sutilmente mientras Kaiser y Matt flipan.

Hay un Sandshrew que se acerca a nosotros, emocionado.

—¡Hey! ¿Eres un Entrenador que entiende a los Pokémon? ¡Atrápame!—pide—¡Mi nombre es Sand!

—¿Y por qué quieres ser atrapado, Sand?—me atrevo a preguntar.

—¡Porque quiero hacer muchos amigos!—dice Sand.

Tras atraparlo, envío a Sand al PC también, para que se haga amigo de Jordan ahí.

Durante el combate contra un Montañero y sus Geodudes, Savvy se cansa, pero sigue siendo capaz de dar batalla, así que continuamos luchando contra diversos Entrenadores. En un momento dado, Savvy es envenenada, y está débil… Yo no sé qué hacer. ¿Me arriesgo a que muera? La marca ya me pica en anticipación al inevitable final de Savvy…

—Deja luchar a Yuno—dice Yuno, forzando su entrada al combate al hacer entrar a Savvy a la PokéBall y derrotando al Koffing del Entrenador.

Sin embargo, aunque Savvy sobrevive al veneno, la experiencia la ha dejado incapaz de luchar.

—Lo siento, chicos…—Llora la Hoothoot en el interior de la cueva—No puedo luchar, estoy débil… el veneno me ha hecho mucho daño interno…

—No pasa nada—dice Abba con cariño—Está bien. Podemos quedarnos juntos.

—Yuno necesita saberlo: ¿Están ambos pájaros en una relación?—pregunta el Unown. Abba lo mira amenazante—Yuno cree que está siendo inoportuno.

—Sí, Yuno está siendo insoportable—dice Abba, venenoso.

Yo sigo cruzando la Cueva Unión hasta por fin salir de ella… En la Ruta 33 llueve un poco, y no sé si seguir entrenando en la hierba alta. Yo sonrío, y decido pasar de ella para llevar a Savvy a un doctor. Me enfrento a un Montañero para entrenar a Kaiser, y lo derroto con sólo él.

En Pueblo Azalea, veo a un hombre de negro amenazar a otra persona:

—¡Somos el Team Rocket, y hemos regresado de entre los muertos para poder dominar el mundo!—dice el hombre, sonriente—Y si no te gusta… ¡te jodes! ¡Apártate!

La otra persona salió huyendo, y el hombre de negro se puso en el puente. Yo me acerco a él, interrogante.

—Ah, oye, te recomiendo que no te acerques al Pozo… estoy montando guardia para que ningún niño se acerque y se caiga, porque la caída es dolorosa—Yo recuerdo mi caída en las Ruinas Alfa y hago un gesto de disgusto—Eso es. Muy dolorosa.

Paso de él y me interno en Pueblo Azalea, llegando al Centro Pokémon.

—Perdona, Enfermera Joy, pero mi Pokémon sufrió un daño interno al ser envenenada en la Cueva Unión—le digo a la Enfermera cuando es mi turno, mostrando a Savvy—¿Podría examinarla y darme su opinión?

—Por supuesto—asiente la Enfermera, llevándose a Savvy—Espera en la sala de espera hasta que te llame.

En la sala de espera, jugueteo con mis manos, mirándome la Marca Nuzlocke. Miro a Abba, profundamente preocupado. No lo ha dicho todavía, pero sé que está en una relación con Savvy. Hasta Yuno, que parece despreocupado y desinteresado en los sentimientos de los demás, se ha dado cuenta, así que…

De repente, mi mente se desliza, y comienzo a tener visiones. Mi alrededor se vuelve dorado, y una neblina dorada se acerca a mí. Me doy cuenta que es el espíritu de Dolly, que viene a por mí. Está furiosa, porque la dejé morir. La dejé morir, la dejé morir, la dejé morir. Grito, y me caigo al suelo desde donde quiera que estuviera sentado.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto!—grito, esperando que me oiga, pero sigue acercándose a mí—¡Lo siento, no quería…! ¡No quería que murieras! ¡Lo siento!

Comienzo a llorar, y me quedo en posición fetal, tratando de protegerme de su toque, que seguramente será frío a pesar de su cálido color de oro. Ese contacto nunca llega, y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en el Centro Pokémon, y mis Pokémon me rodean, preocupados. Incluso Yuno.

—¿Se encuentra el Maldito bien? Yuno no quiere un maestro que no se encuentre bien—dice Yuno.

—Yuno, cállate—dice Matt, antipático—¿Estás bien, entrenador?

—S-sí… estoy bien—digo, apoyándome. Noto un bulto en mi mochila, es la Incubadora con el Huevo Pokémon… La saco, y me doy cuenta que está haciendo ruidos… ¡parece a punto de eclosionar!

—¿Nacerá un bebé?—pregunta Abba, con curiosidad.

—Supongo—digo, sonriendo.

—Yosef Brun, acuda al mostrador para que le informe del estado de su Pokémon—Yo me levanto al oír la voz por megafonía.

Savvy está algo deprimida, y yo la acuno, simpático.

—¿Cuál es su diagnóstico?—pregunto, con curiosidad.

—El daño interno no puede ser curado ni con nuestra tecnología—dice la Enfermera, apenada—Es un tipo de daño que debe ser sanado con el tiempo… Tu Hoothoot debe retirarse.

—Lo siento…—solloza Savvy—He fracasado, y ahora no podré luchar a vuestro lado para vengar a Dolly…

—No te preocupes, Savvy—digo, sonriendo.

—Hay una Guardería Pokémon en la Ruta 34—menciona la Enfermera Joy—Tu Hoothoot podrá descansar ahí y hacer terapia, puesto que el Paraíso Virtual aún no tiene terapias para los Pokémon en su estado actual.

—Savvy, oye, si quieres me puedo quedar contigo en la Guardería—propone Abba, para luego mirarme—¿Está eso bien contigo, Entrenador?

—Ah… claro—sonrío, pensando en cómo necesitaré otro Pokémon de tipo Volador.

Así, me asiento en Pueblo Azalea, pensando en qué hacer ahora. Y mi aventura continuará


	5. Propósito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosef se enfrenta al Team Rocket, con una muerte previsible pero trágica. Se masca la tragedia...

POV Yosef

Saliendo del Centro Pokémon, me dicen que César es una persona experimentada en hacer PokéBalls. Yo creo que necesitaré más PokéBalls para obtener nuevos Pokémon que tal vez no pueda capturar con PokéBalls normales. Aparte, me interesan las PokéBalls hechas a mano. Mientras, Abba y Savvy vuelan alrededor de la ciudad juntos, en una cita. Yo sonrío con algo de amargura, ya que mis dos Pokémon tendrán que irse. Kaiser me mira, y yo lo noto, girando la cabeza también, sonriéndole.

—Tranquilo, Kaiser—digo, sonriendo—Estaré bien.

—Me da pena que Abba y Savvy tengan que irse—comenta Yosef—Pero supongo que Savvy tardará poco en curarse.

—Sí…—digo, sonriendo para mí mismo.

Cuando llegamos hacia César, este estaba recogiendo unos bártulos.

—¿Señor César? Soy Yosef, y…—Soy interrumpido por su gruñido.

—¡No puedo atenderte ahora mismo, Yosef! Los malditos del Team Rocket han secuestrado a los Slowpokes de Pueblo Azalea y les están cortando la cola por dinero—Recuerdo al vendedor de Cola Slowpoke en la Ruta 32, sorprendido—Mi nieta ha perdido al Slowpoke de su padre, ¡y por ahí sí que no paso!

Y se fue corriendo. Yo miro a la niña, la cual está apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, escondiéndose.

—Slowpoke fue secuestrado…—dice la niña, al borde de las lágrimas—Y ahora el abuelo se ha ido… Y estoy sola.

Yo pienso en las historias sobre el Team Rocket, y me imagino a César cayendo frente a ellos. La imagen es demasiado horrible para poder soportarla, y cuando me doy cuenta, he salido corriendo hacia el Pozo Slowpoke. Mis Pokémon me siguen, y veo a Abba y a Savvy.

—Abba, Savvy, quedaos por el Centro Pokémon. Absteneos de los problemas, y no provoquéis a los Entrenadores—digo, mirando a Yuno—Yuno, tú vas a ayudarme.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, maestro—dice el Unown—¡Yuno derrotará a los Pokémon del Team Rocket al costo de su vida!

Bajamos el Pozo, y veo a César, el cual está tirado sobre un charco, dolorido. Yo miro arriba, y me doy cuenta de sus metros de caída. Me acerco a él con prisa.

—Maestro, Yuno puede examinar su estado—dice Yuno, mientras que Kaiser y Matt buscan el lugar donde los miembros del Team Rocket se esconde.

—¡Hazlo!—ordeno, mientras la Marca Nuzlocke me pica. ¿Por qué me picará? Usualmente me pica cuando anticipa una muerte, pero no dejaré que nadie se muera.

—T-tranquilo… chico… estoy bien—dice César, tratando de levantarse—Arrojé al guardia por el Pozo, pero yo caí también y el guardia cayó encima de mí… ¡Ay!

—Tiene una fractura en la cadera y una ruptura en el abdomen, con sangrado interno. Requeriría atención médica inmediata—dice Yuno tras el examen.

—No hay tiempo…—gruñe César, desesperado y doliéndose—Necesitamos salvar a los Slowpokes, y no puedo subir por mí mismo las escaleras…

Yo saco el PokéGear y llamo a Luis, el Montañero de la Ruta 33.

—¡Ah, Yosef! Hola, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Te estás portando bien?—preguntó Luis.

—¡Luis, necesito tu ayuda! César y yo estamos en el fondo del Pozo Slowpoke, y César está herido. Necesita llegar al Centro Pokémon de inmediato—le digo, esperando que me oiga—Yo no puedo llevarlo, tengo que encargarme del Team Rocket.

—Hmmm… ya veo, Yosef. ¡Tranquilo, déjamelo a mí!—dice Luis, sonriendo—¡César estará a salvo!

—Gracias—cuelgo.

Pronto, veo la gorda figura de Luis bajar las escaleras con agilidad.

—¡Entrenador, por aquí!—dice Kaiser, señalando una cueva.

—¡Rápido, Yosef!—dice César. Yo le miro.

—Adiós, César—Y le dejo ahí a merced de que Luis lo lleve lo suficientemente rápido.

Yo veo a un miembro del Team Rocket que se duele de la espalda. Es el guardia del pozo.

—¡Tú! ¡Eres el niño de antes!—dice el miembro—¡Me duele la cadera, pero si estabas buscando pelea, podrías haberla pedido antes!

—Antes no quería pelea—digo, mientras que Unown se pone de guardia—Ahora bullo con rabia. ¡SIENTE MI IRA! ¡ADELANTE, YUNO!

El tipejo envía a dos Rattatas, de los que Yuno se encarga con Poder Oculto. El tipo retrocede, aterrado, y paso de él. Me cruzo con una mujer, y la encaro.

—¡Parad de cortar colas!—digo, furioso.

—¿Que paremos…? ¡Kyahahahaha! ¿¡Dices que ignoremos las órdenes de Protón!? ¡Nunca! ¡Somos el Team Rocket, y haremos lo que sea para conquistar el mundo y ganar dinero!—dice, sacando a sus Pokémon, Zubat y Ekans.

—¡Adelante, Yuno, Poder Oculto!—grito. Yuno se encarga de Zubat con facilidad, pero…

—¡Ekans, Repetición!—grita la mujer, mientras que Ekans rodea a Yuno.

—¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!—chilla Yuno, sufriendo dolor.

—¡Yuno, libérate con Poder Oculto!—exclamo, con urgencia.

Yuno derrotó al Ekans, y la mujer se cabreó.

—¡Maldición! ¡Tengo que avisar a Protón!—grita, saliendo corriendo.

Yuno y yo seguimos avanzando, Yuno se ve algo cansado, pero bullo demasiado de rabia para hacer algo al respecto. Me enfrento a un miembro que le está cortando la cola a un Slowpoke.

—¡Maldito!—grito, sacando a Unown.

—¡Ya verás, niño!—dice el tipejo, sacando a sus Pokémon. Yuno los derrota con facilidad, y parece que su poder está al límite…

—¡Entrenador, no saques a Yuno!—suplica Kaiser.

—¡Sí, debes sacar a Yuno!—dice el Unown—¡Sácalo, porque así su destino se cumplirá!

—¿Qué están cacareando esos Pokémon?—Un tipo de cabello azul y cara malvada me mira—¿Tú has derrotado a mis reclutas? De verdad…

—¡Libera a los Slowpoke!—grito, decidido. No noto algo, no noto algo importante… pero me da igual, porque bullo de rabia.

—¡Primero tendrás que derrotarme a mí, Protón, el miembro más malvado del Team Rocket!—dice Protón—¡Vamos, Zubat!

—¡Unown, Poder Oculto!—digo. Sin embargo, Yuno no hace eso, sino que acumula energía elemental y carga hacia el Zubat… Es Combate, el movimiento que los Pokémon hacen cuando no pueden usar ningún movimiento. Oh, no… ¡OH, NO! Escaneo a Unown con la PokéDex, y tiene pocos PS—¡No, Yuno, para!

—¡El destino de Yuno era vivir hasta cumplir mi propósito! ¡Tengo el propósito de derrotar al Team Rocket, y moriré cumpliendo ese propósito!—grita Yuno, cargando.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!—grito, sacando la PokéBall—¡¡¡VUELVE YA, YUNO!!!

Yuno se queda débil, y Zubat se encarga de rematarlo con Chupavidas. Yuno cae al suelo, y muere.

—¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!—grito, llorando, mientras el dolor de la Marca Nuzlocke me arranca un grito visceral. Entonces, vuelvo a alucinar, y Yuno acompaña a Dolly en el grupo de espíritus dorados que me persiguen. Vuelvo a la realidad al ser golpeado por Kaiser—¡K-kaiser!

Kaiser se aguanta las lágrimas.

—Sácame a pelear—dice, decidido.

—Vale… Yuno no morirá en vano. ¡Vamos, Kaiser!—digo, mientras que Kaiser salta al combate.

Kaiser derrota al Zubat enseguida, y Protón gruñe.

—¿P-por qué quieres detenernos…? ¡Únete a nosotros!—dice, tratando de sonreír mientras sacaba su PokéBall.

—No—digo, serio.

—Muy bien… ¡Koffing, acaba con él!—dice Protón.

Me enciendo de ira: Un Koffing ha incapacitado a Savvy, y ahora uno quiere matar a Kaiser… Kaiser también reacciona, porque acaba con el Koffing enseguida.

—Grrrrhhh… ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada! ¡Vamos!—grita Protón, para luego mirarme—Has tenido suerte, niñato.

Miro el cadáver de Yuno… y lo entierro en una zona de tierra húmeda de la Cueva Slowpoke. Después, guío a los Slowpokes hasta sus dueños, y voy a visitar a César para devolverle su Slowpoke. Está como una rosa cuando llego, y Abba y Savvy están con él.

—¡Entrenador!—dice Abba, emocionado, abrazando a Yosef—¡Está usted bien!

—¡Kaiser, Matt!—dice Savvy, antes de darse cuenta de lo evidente—¿Dónde está Yuno?

—Yuno… Yuno está muerto—dice Matt, finalmente llorando de miedo y de susto. Yo lo consolo, tratando de ser fuerte.

—Yosef, oye—César dice—Toma esta PokéBall como recompensa. El Team Rocket fue derrotado por un chico llamado Red hace dos años… pero lo bueno no puede durar, supongo.

Yo agarro la Rapid Ball, sonriendo.

—Ah, por cierto, he oído que tu Hoothoot tenía daños internos…—dice, buscando en su frigorífico, y dándole a Savvy un Zumo de Bayas—Toma, chica. Esto es muy medicinal, y podrás luchar otra vez mañana mismo.

Savvy toma el Zumo… y se siente revitalizada. Mañana le pediremos a Joy que la examine a ver si la ha curado.

—Bueno, ¡nos vemos!—digo, sonriendo.

—¡Cuando quieras que te haga una PokéBall, entrégame un Bonguri!—dice César.

—¡Espera, señor!—dice la niña, acercándose a mí—Acepta el número del abuelo César.

Yo lo acepto.

—¡Te llamará si tiene una PokéBall para ti!—dice, sonriente.

Entonces, me doy cuenta que tengo un Bonguri Rosa en mi Caja Bonguri.

—¡César! ¿Podrías hacer una PokéBall de esto?—pregunto, sacando el Bonguri Rosa.

—¡Por supuesto! Mañana te llamo—dice César.

Se ha hecho por la tarde, así que alquilo una habitación en el Centro Pokémon, sano a mis Pokémon, y voy a curiosear en el Gimnasio. Concierto una cita con el líder para mañana, y voy a dirigirme al Encinar.

—¡Oye!—dice una voz familiar. Yo me giro y es Piteru—Dicen que el Team Rocket ha vuelto. Esa es una panda de débiles, y no los soporto.

—Ah, claro que son débiles—presumo, cabreado con él—Yo los derroté.

—¿Tú? ¡Ja! Son débiles, pero no tanto—dice Piteru—Te demostraré lo que quiero decir.

Y así, comienza la batalla contra Piteru.


	6. Viento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savvy se recupera del todo del veneno, Abba y Savvy se cementan como una pareja, evolucionan y Yosef se enfrenta a Antón para la Medalla Colmena.

POV Yosef

Al comienzo de la batalla, Kaiser sale a pelear, y Piteru saca a un Gastly.

—¡Yo quiero luchar, me encuentro mucho mejor!—manifiesta Savvy.

—¿Estás segura, Sav?—pregunta Abba.

—¡Segurísima!

—Vale… ¡adelante, Savvy!—digo, retirando a Kaiser y sacando a Savvy.

—¡No más cambios! ¡Gastly, Mal de Ojo!—dice Gastly. Ahora Savvy no puede huír, y me siento muy intranquilo. La Marca me pica con anticipación… ¡no! ¡No voy a dejar que ahora que se ha curado, Savvy muera! ¡Desafiaré a la Maldición!

—¡Savvy, Profecía!—Savvy hace que la presencia semitranslúcida de Gastly se vuelva física.

—Grr… ¡Gastly, Maldición!—Savvy fue maldita, y perdió vida—¡Ja! ¡Maldición es un movimiento que sacrifica vida del usuario para maldecir al oponente… sólo si el usuario es tipo Fantasma!

—¡Savvy, Hipnosis!—ordeno.

—¡Rencor!—ordena Piteru, antes de que el Gastly se duerma.

Entonces, sano a Savvy con una Superpoción para que la maldición no la mate. El intercambio de movimientos se vuelve frenético, hasta que Gastly es derrotado, y el Mal de Ojo se deshace.

—¡Adelante, Croconaw!—dice Piteru, sacando a su Pokémon robado.

—¡Savvy, vuelve!—digo, devolviéndola a la PokéBall para curarla de la maldición—¡Vamos, Kaiser!

—¡Croconaw, usa Pistola Agua!—ordena Piteru. Kaiser sufre daño.

—¡Grrr! ¡Vamos, lucha contra mí!—le provoca el Croconaw—¿O tienes miedo, Kai?

—¡Ataque Rápido!—ordeno.

Tras varios PantallaHumo, Kaiser acaba con el Croconaw progresivamente, sin que él pueda acertar un solo golpe.

—¡Vamos, Zubat—dice Piteru, cabreado—Se ve que confías en tus posibilidades.

—¡Vamos, Kaiser, vuelve! ¡Adelante, Savvy!—digo, sacando a Savvy—¡Hipnosis!

Cuando Savvy duerme al Zubat… ya es su final. Zubat sale derrotado, y yo gano el combate.

—¡Estos Pokémon son un atajo de inútiles! Escucha, odio a los débiles. El Team Rocket es fuerte cuando va en grupo, pero por separado son débiles. Por eso los odio. Apártate de mi camino, o sufrirás las consecuencias—Sin esperar respuesta, se larga.

Yo abrazo a Savvy, que parece recuperada del veneno. Sin embargo, parece que está alicaída por algo.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto.

—Entrenador, Abba… había pensado en que debería abandonar los combates—confesó Savvy—Te prometo que ganaré con vosotros la próxima Medalla, pero… no creo que pueda con esto. He visto a Dolly morir, y sé que Yuno ha tenido su mismo destino. No me veo… no me veo capaz.

—Tú tranquila—dice Abba, sonriendo—Cuando ganemos la Medalla, Yosef te dejará en la Guardería donde teníamos planeado quedarnos para curarte, ¿vale?

Yo asiento.

Llegamos al Centro Pokémon a curarnos del combate, y comienzo a planear los Pokémon que usaré para el Gimnasio Colmena.

—Savvy, Kaiser—digo, sonriendo—Vosotros seréis la vanguardia, ¿vale? Tendremos que enfrentarnos a sus alumnos, pero confío en que podremos vencer.

—¡Vale!—dice Savvy.

—De acuerdo—dice Kaiser.

—Bueno, lo primero de todo… me gustaría una última cita con Savvy—dice Abba.

Savvy asiente, y yo los dejo ir.

(…)

POV Abba

La verdad es que nunca pensé en algo más que en hacerme más fuerte para vencer a mi hermano. Pero ahora que conozco a Savvy y a Kaiser… creo que ellos son los mejores amigos que jamás podría haber tenido. Sobre todo Savvy, que es la criatura a la que amo con todo mi corazón. Es tan fuerte… fue envenenada, discapacita, y aun así sigue siendo capaz de luchar, y liderará el avance en un Gimnasio. Tengo miedo por lo que vendrá, pero si Kaiser sigue conmigo, no creo que nada horrible pase.

Savvy y yo paseamos por Pueblo Azalea, viendo a los Slowpokes que caminan agradablemente por ahí, agradecidos de haber sido salvados. Savvy y yo nos posamos en el tejado de una casa tradicional.

—Tenemos que hablar—dice Savvy. Yo escucho con atención—Verás, había estado pensando, y tengo miedo de esta aventura. Vengar a nuestros Pokémon y ayudar a Yosef a obtener su objetivo parece muy bonito, pero… tengo muchísimo miedo de morir.

—Te entiendo, pero sé que Yosef es el único que puede ayudarme a ser fuerte—digo, sonriendo, y apoyo mi cabeza en ella para demostrarle mi cariño.

—Te quiero—dice Savvy.

—Y yo—digo también.

(…)

POV Yosef

Vuelvo a ver a Abba y a Savvy, que vienen hacia mí a ver qué pasa.

—¿Vamos a por el Gimnasio?—pregunto, confiado.

—¡Sí!—dice Abba—Por cierto, si hay un combate doble, quiero luchar con Savvy.

Yo me quedo un poco a cuadros, pero le sonrío, sabiendo que Savvy se quedará atrás y que Abba quiere luchar con ella.

En el Gimnasio, nos desplazamos mediante plataformas móviles con el aspecto de Spinarak, y Abba y Savvy luchan, hasta llegar a un combate doble donde los saco a los dos.

Abba comienza a atacar con su Tornado a Spinarak y a Ledyba, mientras que Savvy trata de dormirlos con Hipnosis. Se nota que se divierten, y cuando el combate comienza a calentarse, ambos derrotan a los Pokémon con Tornado y Picotazo.

—¡Sí, ganamos!—celebra Abba. Entonces, tanto él como Savvy brillan.

—¡Guay! ¡Están evolucionando!—dice Kaiser, emocionándose mientras expulsaba algo de fuego.

Abba evoluciona a Pidgeotto. La evolución ha cementado su cicatriz en el pecho hecha por una herida en el Gimnasio Malva, y veo que está mucho más confiado en su actitud. Mientras, Savvy evoluciona en Noctowl, y Abba está mucho más encantado con la belleza natural de Noctowl.

—Kaiser, ¿vamos a enfrentarnos tú y yo contra Antón?—pregunto, sonriendo.

—¡Claro!—digo, solucionando el puzle hasta llegar hacia Antón.

—¡Hola, Aspirante!—dice el Líder—¡Soy Antón! He estado estudiando a los tipo Bicho desde que era pequeño… ¡y sé perfectamente qué hacer!

—¡Te desafío!—digo, confiado.

—¡Venga, vamos!—dice Antón, sonriendo—He estado esperando a un Entrenador fuerte, espero que no me decepciones. ¡Adelante, Scyther!

—¡Adelante, Kaiser!—digo, emocionado, usando el movimiento nuevo que Kaiser había aprendido durante la cita de Abba y Savvy—¡Usa Rueda Fuego!

—¡Malicioso!—dijo Antón.

El Ataque no lo derrotó, porque Scyther se comió una Baya para curarse.

—¡Kaiser, usa Ataque Rápido!—ordeno. Scyther ataca con Malicioso, y yo gruño, porque sé que Antón planea atacar muy fuerte—¡Ataque Rápido y remata!

—¡Toma, Scyther!—Antón curó a Scyther con Superpoción, y entonces fue acertado por el Ataque Rápido.

—¡Grrr! ¡Vamos, Kaiser, Rueda Fuego!—ordeno otra vez, esperando rematar a Scyther.

—¡Foco Energía!—ordena Antón. Sin embargo, de nada sirve, porque Scyther es derrotado—Vaya… ¡Adelante, Metapod!

—¡Kaiser, Ascuas!—ordeno, esperando vencer a Antón con solamente Kaiser. Metapod fue derrotado.

—¡Vamos, Kakuna! ¡Este es mi úlitmo Pokémon…!—dice Antón, emocionado.

—¡Kaiser, remata este combate con Ascuas!—ordeno, sintiéndome victorioso. Así, Kakuna es derrotado. ¡Por fin! ¡He ganado una Medalla sin ninguna muerte!

—Vaya… ¡felicidades!—dice Antón, sonriendo, y extendiendo la Medalla Colmena—Te has ganado esto, Aspirante.

—¡Tengo la Medalla Colmena!—grito, emocionado.

—¡Estupendoooo!—grita Kaiser, celebrando.

Mat, Abba y Savvy bailotean al fondo, y Antón llama mi atención.

—Toma esto también: Es Ida y Vuelta—dice, dándome la MT—¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tienes un Pokémon al que le vendría bien ese movimiento.

—Gracias—digo, sonriendo.

—El gimnasio más cercano, viendo que tienes dos Medallas, sería el de Ciudad Trigal. Ahí te espera Bianca, una joven temible por su Miltank. Estate preparado.

—Lo estaré—digo, confiado.

Volvemos al Centro Pokémon, y decido ocuparme de lo cotidiano: Veo que todas mis mudas de ropa están sucias excepto una, y las pongo a lavar. Entonces… pienso que a lo mejor me vendría bien comprarme algún conjunto. Pero en Pueblo Azalea no hay tiendas de ropa, la gente se tiene que ir a Ciudad Trigal para comprar ropa. Vaya. Miro en el PC del Centro Pokémon el catálogo de ropa del Centro Comercial de Ciudad Trigal, y veo una sudadera dorada y pantalones de pana negros. Decido comprarlos por Internet, y decir que recogeré esa ropa en el mismo Centro Comercial. Tras lavar la ropa, preparado, mis Pokémon y yo nos internamos en el Encinar para cruzarlo y llegar a Ciudad Trigal.

Así, mi aventura continúa.


End file.
